You're a WHAT?
by RaexxBB
Summary: Blair finds out the Liz has a thing for her and her little sister, Patty, is in on it.
1. You're a WHAT!

Elizabeth awoke yawning, to see her little sister staring at her.

"Lizzie, you've got a visitor. Blair's here, she wants to talk to both of us. I told her it's the perfect day, because Death the Kidd is out on a mission." Patty stuck out her hand, smiling.

They walked into the room. Liz blushed when seeing Blair's outfit. Black leather, 'v' neck, top with her boobs hanging out almost all the way. Her jean shorts being so tiny that you could almost see you private region, then she added all up with cowboy boots. She smiled seeing the girls or seeing Liz checking her out.

"Well," Blair stood, Elizabeth watched as her breast jiggled, up and down. Blair grinned, "large aren't they." Liz blushed at being caught looking. "I wanted to talk to you and see if y'all wanted any of my old clothes. I've gotten so big anything really fits anymore and you girls are going to be some of the biggest on the block besides me." She smiled. "I've brought over all my old clothing. I help you out with your fashion and it also looks all you both are about to fall out of your own bras as well." Blair pointed at their chest. Their boobs almost popping out and to be truthful it is really tight.

They started off by bring all of the boxes into the girls bedroom.

Patty looked around, "well, I'm out of here." The other two girls looked shocked for a moment. "What? I've pitty of clothing and plus I just went shopping yesturday, but it doesn't mean you should get some new stuff sis." Patty walked out of the room smiling to herself.

Blair walked over to Liz and took her shirt off for her, and then her bra. Her boobs jiggled as they fell to her chest as free as they'd been in the shower. Blair took the first bra and put it on her. She walked around to the front, and leaned closer tighten the bra steaps. Her breast pressed against Liz as she work. Blair took a step back, and pressed her hand on the bra trying to fix it on her chest properly.

Liz flinched at Blair's fingers touching her boobs.

"Well," Blair ran her eyes over the bra. "Maybe your as big as me." Blair started taking off her shirt, and then her bra. She placed her arms around Liz and let the other bra drop to the floor. Blair's boobs now pressed on Liz's. Blair turned and started to put the bra on Liz when Liz just couldn't take it anymore.

She turned and push blair up on the wall and grabbed her boobs in her hands. PLaying with them in her fingers. She stuck one on her boobs in her mouth and felt her tit when she ran her tongue over it. Hearing Blair moan Liz pulled away, to see Blair grinning at her.

"I knew it. I knew-" Liz kissed her again not wanting to hear about her being a lesbain.

She slid her tongue into Blair's mouth. She heard the door open and then a gasp. Patty ran over trying to pull her off Blair for a minute.

"What are you doing?" Her little sister stared at her. "Don't you remember that night?" Patty searched her older twin sister's face. "We made love and you said you'd never have sex without _me _again." She looked hurt.

Liz hugged her sister. Blair looked at them, "So, ladies, are we doing this or not?" Blair grinned.

Liz kissed Blair and they feel on the bed kissing each other. Blair on top of Liz she'd undressed herself already. Patty panted Liz, and then they were all undressed. Blair's hips moved on top of Liz's body as her mouth made out with her neck and her hands massaged her ass. Patty sat with Liz's head in her lap amking out with her sister. They then heard the door open.

**_Who was the third person to come in and see the girls? Find out whern I feel like writing the next chapter._**


	2. Screwed

Tubsaki gasped at seeing the three girls rolling around on the bed.

Blair hopped up, "well, hello Tubsaki, I'm sure you're here for some of my clothes." Blair walked over picking up a box she'd set off to the side. "Here. Now go on, you haven't seen a thing."

A few minutes after Tubsaki had left Blair was out the door as well.

* * *

><p>Liz went thinking wildly, '<em>Would Blair tell everyone that she was bisexual? Patty knew her secret as well, but she hadn't told a living soul. Would she now tell everyone because Liz had tried going after Blair or keep it quiettttt?'<em>

Liz didn't have time to finish her thoughts because she'd been jerked into a dark alley, but by hands she knew every well. Hearing the whispers in her ear, "I think we've got some unfinished business to take care of, if you don't mind." She grinned at hearing Blair's voice in her ear. The two girls started to walk back to the apartment Blair was staying in.

* * *

><p><strong>At the apartment...<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair walked into see that Soul and Maka were still there. Liz walked in right behind her, and with Blair stopped she ran straight into her back.<p>

"What? What's wrong?" Liz asked looking over her shoulder to see Maka and Soul staring at both of them. _'DAMN!' _Blair thought as she saw the two. _'I really wanted to screw this girl.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**If you want to read more of Sex Soul Eater (S.S.E.) stories. Just try reading some of my stories of mini stories. :) It's just a bunch of different stories in one. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
><strong>_


End file.
